AccompaniedOverlord
- Derse = - God Tier = }} |-|FLARP▼= - Deviant Palaknight = - No Armor = }} |title = Scout of Myth |age = 7 Alternian Sweeps (15 Earth Years |screenname = accompaniedOverlord |style = Normal: Never uses line breaks or contractions; normal grammar otherwise. Power: Uses 5 in place of B, S, and Z; uses 1 in place of I, L, and T. Each line is 15 characters long. No punctuation, all caps. |zodiac = Leaf |specibus = Stickkind |modus = Password |relations = Bayz Parasee - Moirail (potential), Flushed crush, Auspistice (with Zetsea) Zetsea Noblan - Auspistice (wih Bayz) Azreal DeGeist, Ishaza Betrug - Dislikes Fly - Lusus/Sprite |planet = Land of Traffic and Turmoil |like = Gardening, roleplaying }} Summary Aerok is afflicted with several mental disorders, including OCD, Asperger's Syndrome, Schizophrenia, Narcissism, Bipolar Disorder, Insomnia, etc. As such, he has a difficult time coping with large groups of people. He does not understand figures of speech, like sarcasm, metaphors, hyperbole, etc. He tries to be kind to others in spite of this, but he mostly comes off as weird or creepy. He is very clingy with people, and will sometimes develop a sort of "love" for them at first sight. He also talks about himself a lot, almost exclusively in a positive light. Aerok occasionally gains near-omnipotence in a "power mode" when he is upset or angry. Unfortunately, he is incredibly single-minded while in power mode, so once he removes whatever is bothering him, he goes back to normal and forgets the entire thing. Interests Gardening Aerok's interest in gardening is mostly due to his tree, affectionately named "Logoll." However, he does have a small garden in his main room, for food and such. Logoll is said to be a magical tree that sprouts every 150 solar sweeps. It ties into Aerok's religion. Roleplaying Aerok has not been seen roleplaying yet, but it was mentioned that he lost his hand in an extreme roleplaying accident. This has yet to be seen. Religion Aerok has invented his own religion with the guidance of his "friends." It is basically complicated and convoluted. :V World Domination Aerok has a desire to rule all of Alternia. He seems to be ignorant of the fact that the entire race is out conquering other planets. "Friends" Aerok has several "friends," who to most may seem like simple imaginations, are really the Dark Gods of Derse. Aerok has an extreme form of narcolepsy, where he is physically unable to sleep. This results in a merging of his "real" life and Derse life. The Gods seem to play into Aerok's beliefs, presumably to keep his mental state intact. Session Info Flarp Era After hearing from his clouder, delineateMotif, that she had finally finished whatever she was doing with the FLARP field. He set aside the dummy he was practicing his swordfighting on, suited up, and left with a malicious smile. It is still unknown what exactly he has planned. He arrived, and, after managing to piss everyone off, try to murder an NPC, and throwing a hissy fit, he slayed his first ratbeast with his shield. He picked up one of the realistic-looking organs, and chucked it at another monster, attempting to distract it for some reason. Still in progress. Pre-Medium Aerok did not actually do much pre-medium. This may or may not be remedied in the near future with a flashback of some kind. Aerok assumed control over Zetsea's hive, then proceeded to piss him off beyond the point of no return. Ishaza then took over his computer, and used it to bring Zetsea in. His kernelsprite was prototyped with his fly lusus(while still alive) and a leaf. Post-Medium After entering, he was led straight to a busy center of the Land of Traffic and Turmoil. He quickly ducked inside, fearful of the large crowd of salamanders. He had a short conversation with his lusus-turned-sprite, where he first discovered that it left him for reasons not quite known, and stormed out of the room. After some, prodding, by Ishaza, he reluctantly left his hive. He met a small group of misfit salamanders, Chester, the chess-playing gangster, Lianne, the "pretty girl" prone to violent mood swings, Ruthefur, the suave bookish type with a hairdo to match, and Adrian, a down-to-LOTAT kind of guy, with a heart the size of his hat. The five grouped together and formed STUFF, the Super Team Underling Fighting Force. They battled many imps, and even an ogre or two, until Adrian was brutally killed by an impalement through the chest. Overcome with emotion, Aerok panicked, and threw Adrian's body into the kernelsprite, tier 2 prototyping it. The two shared a hug, then went back to adventurin'. Of course, Adrian could not come with them, so the four left on their own. They lept through the second gate, and arrived on the other side of LOTAT, a broken down factory. After battling for an hour or so, they took a return node back to Aerok's home, and began alchemizing. After first creating some new weapons for himself, Aerok made portable phones for the four salamanders. A drop-down headset for Chester, a pack of "Wi-Fi Makeup" for Lianne, a lock of mentally connecting hair for Ruthefur, and a sprite-o-phone hat for Adrian. The four took on the trolltags chessGangstah, prettyAngry, lusciousBookworm, and hometownGuardian. He also may have alchemized some weapons for them, but we'll probably never know(he totally did: a comb-sword for Ruthefur, chess-themed drones for Chester, laser lipstick for Lianne, and a razor hat for Adrian). After some off-screen shenanigans, Aerok and the gang found themselves in the Land of Gloom and Ghosts with Ishaza. He then had a conversation with Bayz, quickly making a new friend, and helping him out with some emotional issues too. Aerok and Ishaza then had a conversation which has yet to be seen. Ishaza "disappeared", and Aerok opened a transtimeline bulletin board, where he learned that, in the future, Zetsea is on Prospit, Ishaza is still "missing", Bayz, Aerok, and Chester have actually vanished, and Aerok is as much of an overemotional idiot as ever. Also, Ruthefur may or may not be suspicious. Exile Time A Reticent Gypsy happened upon a lone white pod. As he(she?) attempted to control Aerok, she(he?) discovered the hard way that Aerok does not like to be prodded, literally or figuratively. Anyway, yeah, the terminal blew up and sent the base flying. Woo. Be the...slightly disconcerting boy. Your name is AEROK UCINOM. You are a fairly average troll, if by "fairly average" you mean "totally batshit insane." You are afflicted with several troll mental disorders that humans don't get, such as ADHD, Asperger's, OCD, Schizophrenia, Narcissism, etc. You also occasionally go into a "super" mode, which is incredibly dangerous to most things around you. When in super mode, you have control over FATE. Luckily, this happens only rarely, and for only a few seconds. You certainly are never going to have use for such a thing. You have many interests, such as GARDENING, ROLEPLAYING, RELIGIOUS CEREMONIAL ACTIVITIES, and PLOTTING WORLD DOMINATION. You plot with your IMAGINARY FRIENDS, who will ACCOMPANY you when you become the new OVERLORD. You had a Lusus, but it abandoned you before you could even meet it. It was most likely because of your incredibly unusual eyes. Your Trolltag is accompaniedOverlord and you speak in a way that takes a very long time to type. However, it is always very informative, even though you go off on unrelated tangents often. Actually, this one time, you made a paragraph almost two pages long(It was pretty cool). Anyway, your typing style is not very different from a regular un-quirked typing style. You type in a sort of sea foam green, the same color as most of your eyes(00FF88), except when you are using your power, ''' '''1N WH1CH CA5E Y OU 1YPE 1N AN E 1EC1R1C YE11OW ' '''OR HEX (FFEE00) ' '''But you don't use that much. Gallery 2m3467m.jpg.gif|Flarp Statbat Ao9.png|Aerok's Hive Aochester.png|Chester/chessGangstah Aolianne.gif|Lianne/prettyAngry Aoruthefur.png|Ruthefur/lusciousBookworm Aoadrian.png|Adrian/hometownGuardian Ao23.png|Mourning Ao242733796982-iaza.gif|Aerok to the rescue! Aoflydriansprite.gif|Flydriansprite Aoalchemy1.gif|Alchemy 1 Aoalchemy2.gif|Alchemy 2(crappy sorry) Aoposea6800934764-iaza.gif|STUFF: Pose as a team, 'cause shit just got real!(also crappy) Ao25.png|Reticent Gypsy Ao31.png|Aerok in batshit crazy nightmare fuel Power mode Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Yellow Blood Category:Team SSAFFEDCSTUFFBS10000 Category:Team Massacre Category:Aerok12